Rhyming Ruff's
by 6410934WE50M3
Summary: After being trash talked by their own father the boys had enough, as the girls hear their confession, their hatred lessened! Blossom x Brick, Buttercup x Butch and Bubbles x Boomer


"When will those boys ever learn?!" Blossom growled.

"Lets teach those boys a lesson!" Buttercup growled.

"I agree!" Bubbles growled.

Just hours ago they are fuming because the Ruff's we're teasing them and at the end they flipped the girls skirts making them go red.

They zoomed over to the boys home only to see the wall get blown up, the Ruff's going through in falling to the ground. Mojo went out after the boys completely angry and with a ray gun.

"When will you boys behave for once!" Mojo growled as the girls we're looking at them, even some of the citizens. "Now I realize...you are just mistakes! It's a good thing I didn't feed you or be nice to you! I'm happy for that now."

"Will you shut up! I'll beat you up!" Brick rhymed making Blossom's mouth agape.

"Dude Why are you rhyming, is it really that timing?!" Butch rhymed as well.

"Stop being hateful, be grateful!" Boomer also rhymed.

"What the heck did you do to us? We're rhyming like a wuss..." they looked at Mojo.

"I shot you with a ray gun that makes you rhyme words together. Is there a bother?!" Mojo grinned. "I hope you stay that way...you'll be better off away."

"If this is who you really are, than we want you far...  
If this is what a father is, than we never want one...  
You abandon us in my time of need,  
Left us with nothing to eat...  
We had to survive on our own two feet...  
All the money you had, and still you treated us so bad...  
You're the worst dad, and that makes you so glad!" Brick growled as Mojo backed away. Blossom looking at him..._Brick-kun..._Blossom frowned.

"What comes around goes right around...  
We hate when you yell, We hate that sound.  
We looked for you and hell is what we found!  
We should of been your prince's with a crown  
instead, you treated us like we we're your clown..  
Betrayed us and left us with a frown!  
Look at our tears, what about our fears?!" Boomer gritted his teeth. _Boomer..._Bubbles whispered.

"You can't help us anymore, Don't even try, what for?  
We hate what you have done to us!  
We use to be so weak, we we're afraid to ever speak...  
Now we have found strength and I'm not afraid...  
We're not afraid of telling you to leave.  
You are our dad just by name, because of you we will never be the same...  
You are insane and that's how you will remain!" Butch gripped his fist. _Butch..._Buttercup mumbled.

"Our father is our enemy, that's how you'll stay!" Brick shouted.

"If you heed help our help, We will never obey!" Boomer shouted.

"We hate you father, that's how we'll feel everyday!" Butch shouted

As they said that the boys flew away leaving a stunned monkey to stay. The Powerpuffs following after them.

* * *

As the girls hid behind a tree they watch the boys talk in rhyme much to their dismay.

"Why do we ever put up with him, he isn't worth a rim..." Brick sighed

"I agree with you bro, you're like a pro" Boomer laughed.

"What would have happened if we weren't made? Would the people's hatred swayed?" Butch asked himself.

"If it would happen, then we would feel sadden" Brick sighed.

"Your right, maybe our future isn't bright" Butch laughed.

"The chances of that is big, we'll always be a twig" Boomer frowned.

"Sometimes I wonder...if we really are dumber..." Butch sighed.

"The girls are always right, we'll never get anything right..." Boomer looked down.

"Should we leave, to ease their grieve?" Brick asked.

"I guess this is a price for falling in love, to a girl who looks like a dove" the boys said in unison as the girls go wide and their face go red.

"Why do we do this to them?  
Why do we make them cry and hide their fears so deep inside?  
Are they not beautiful enough or do they not have enough wit or charm?  
Why is that we make them feel like a dog that we have chained to the tree and trained to answer only at our beck and call?  
Misery and pain is what we have taught them to believe in,  
Will they ever get the courage to run and get away?  
To people we are the devil in disguise  
Constantly standing over them watching from the corner of our eye.  
Why do we think we're perfect?  
Why do we think that people should just sit back and watch them become more miserable every passing day  
Because we have taught them to believe that without us they can't get by?  
We're a credent and we're a rodent we're evil in my others eyes.  
They see the truth and from them, we can not hide!  
Some may sit back and watch us make them die inside,  
But as for others they will bring back that sparkle the others have seen in their eyes." Butch sighed making Buttercup grit her teeth

"The others will not cover for us and they will not lie.  
Others will not sit back and let our wickedness slowly kill who they really are so deep inside.  
Courage and bravery is what others will make arise from their beautiful aunt.  
We try to keep for our self to hide our own pity and worthlessness,  
We are no better, We are no good,  
We should wake up and face the truth  
Without them we are nothing but a menace to society  
A fake a fraud and a pitiful excuse for anyone to call a lover  
But even more we're not even worth having the title of being called a man.  
We should let her go, let her live, let her be set free.  
We should hide in our corner and reflect on what we are  
Because while we try to hold them there and constantly whisper how they are no good and can never do right.  
Others will be there beside them constantly praising them and directing them to another world far from us.  
They will win, we will lose and one day they will wake and see us for the beast others know us to be.  
All the misery all the pain all the tears and agony we have dished out" Boomer looked down making a tear fall from Bubbles eyes.

"Will one day come to haunt us and bring us down  
The way we have them.  
While we huddle in a corner so lonely and cry your selfish tears.  
They will be happy and free to live their life  
And be able to finally become who they have always wanted to be...  
We're the devil on their shoulder People are the angel  
And in the end the good always wins...Because we had to have them.  
Others want to have them, We have to make them think we love them  
People just smile and they know...It's a fair game  
Let people show us who will win, it will not be us, it will not be the people  
But it will be them  
And they will finally be the girls we know them to be.  
People will wish us well and bid us goodbye  
Because from this day we are nothing to others but a speck of dirt passing by  
We are credent's and we are rodents, so we should go bye bye!" Brick growled making Blossom cry.

"Don't talk about yourselves like that!" Bubbles screamed startling the boys who backed away.

"You boys are not brats..." Buttercup cried.

"None of that is true!" Blossom frowned.

"Because we love you too!" the girls screamed as they ran to the boys and hugged them tight, not letting go, even for the night.

"G-Girls..." the boys muttered. The girls looked up and kissed the boys on the lips startling them. The boys kissed them back much to the girls delight. As they pulled away they hugged the boys tightly.

No words could tell what the boys are feeling but knowing this...the girls are right...the boys futures are bright.


End file.
